


"No, and that's final!"

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: When a case stalls Robin has a bright idea, but Strike is horrified.





	"No, and that's final!"

“It’s been three weeks and we’re getting nowhere, it’s not a bad idea.”

It was a horrible idea, thought Strike, shuddering internally, fucking horrible.

“I said no, and that’s final!” he responded gruffly, betraying the tension he felt even at the suggestion of Robin doing such a thing.

“It’s bar staff they’re after,” she hesitated, “It’s not like I’d be actually dancing,” she gave a weak laugh, hoping to reassure him.

“I’ve been there,” he muttered, grimly. “The bar staff don’t wear much more than the dancers…”

“Oh…”

“So, we’re agreed then?”

“Okay.”

Strike breathed a massive sigh of relief. 


End file.
